


hey baby, what's your sine ?

by greencactuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Swearing, eventual romance ?, klance, klance fluff, relatively short chapters, shitty writing :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencactuses/pseuds/greencactuses
Summary: lance hates math. he also hates admitting that keith is the only reason he shows up to class.//or the one where math class has more klance content than s7 :/





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> wowowowowowow  
> i hope this piques some of your interests?  
> i wanted to try something new so here we are  
> all chapters will vary in length but this should be around average sooo  
> on the bright side ill be updating this frequently, sometimes multiple times in one day  
> anyways this is basically gonna go through the year in math class with these two fools so uh there's that  
> i hope its good ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is curious, keith is busy.

     There was a new kid sitting next to Lance.

 

     It was the first day of senior year at Garrison high, Lance was sitting in the back corner of his math class, and there was a new kid sitting next to Lance. Who the _hell_ transferred schools in their last year?

 

     Upon discreet analysis, Lance had noticed that the kid had shaggy black hair, and it was grown in such a way that it could _only_ be referred to as a mullet. His skin was fair, but Lance couldn’t make out any distinct facial features. 

 

     Lance didn’t know what to say. The boy had his head resting in his hand, his arm propped up on the desk. He was looking off towards the front of the class, his expression unreadable. Maybe Lance should introduce himself? This kid was a stranger, maybe Lance should make sure he was a new student first.

 

     Lance leaned _ever so slightly_ closer to the boy, hoping to capture his attention.

 

     “Are you new here?”

 

     Several moments later, Lance had received no response, and the boy remained unfazed. Had he just been _ignored_?

 

     Lance slumped into his seat as the last bit of students trickled in, followed by Mr. Iverson, who immediately began writing on the board.

 

     He didn’t notice when the strange boy sitting next to him removed his earbuds.

 


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is social, keith is quiet.

     It was the second day of the year already, and Lance was in his first period class a few minutes early as always.

 

     Lance had math first period.

 

     He had picked up an iced coffee from Starbucks on his way to school, because it wasn’t exactly cold enough for a hot coffee yet. Lance had already finished his drink before he arrived at school, so he discarded his cup in the garbage bin at the front of the room. 

 

     Lance sat in the same seat as yesterday, and the classroom seemed much larger without anyone else in it. He pulled out his phone.

 

     After a  minute or so of aimlessly scrolling through his Instagram feed, Lance heard the door swing open, and in stormed the same boy that sat next to Lance yesterday.

 

     The boy approached Lance’s desk and tossed his bag onto the ground beside the desk. He briefly glanced at Lance, and their eyes met for a beat. Lance noticed they were very dark. His hair looked messier than it did yesterday, which made him look cute in an edgy kind of way. Lance also noticed that the boy had earbuds in.

 

     The boy then took his seat beside Lance, burying his face in his arms down on the desk. 

 

     Lance went back to scrolling.

 

     After the boy arrived, many other students appeared as well, and eventually Iverson walked in, signalling the beginning of the lesson. Lance got out his books, as per usual. The boy didn’t look up, so Lance gently tapped him on the shoulder.

 

     The boy tensed, but he glanced at the board through his arms. Upon noticing the lesson had begun, he quickly tugged out his earbuds and grabbed his binder from his bag. Lance leaned _ever so slightly_ closer to the boy, hoping to capture his attention. He spoke in a hushed tone.

 

     “Are you new here?”

 

     The boy stared down at his empty paper, nodded wordlessly, then began scribbling notes onto the page.

 

     Lance nodded slowly, not that the boy noticed. “I’m Lance, in case you were wondering,” Lance finished.

 

     “I wasn’t,” the boy replied monotonously, hardly acknowledging Lance.

 

     Lance didn’t bother him after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see two updates in one night  
> we're off to a good start folks


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is a lil' sassy, keith is embarrassed.

     Keith didn’t want to show up at school ever.

 

     Starting a new school was hard, especially when it’s your last year. This school seemed better than Keith’s old school at least, but it didn’t mean that he loved it. 

 

     He wasn’t expelled from his old school or anything, he just moved away because his mom had gotten transferred to a different branch within her company. He didn’t really complain, though, since he didn’t have many friends anyway. It’s not like he had anything back at his old home to miss, so moving wasn't an issue in that aspect.

 

     Keith didn’t want drama at this new school, he didn’t want enemies, he didn’t want to be knows as “ _the kid with discipline issues_ ”. He just wanted to get by with acceptable grades, no friends needed. He figured it wouldn't be hard to slide by unnoticed, everyone probably knew each other already. 

 

     That being said, Keith didn’t understand it when some kid named Lance tried to be all _buddy-buddy_ with Keith in his first period class.

 

     It had only been two days, and Keith was already confused by this kid. Why did he want to get to know him? Lance was weird. This whole situation was weird.

 

     Keith walked into his first-period classroom, and for the third day in a row, Lance had arrived before him and was sitting in the far back corner. For the third day in a row, _for reasons unbeknownst to either boy_ , Keith chose to sit beside Lance again.

 

     Last night, the encounters of the previous day kept Keith awake into the _wee_ hours of the night. Maybe branching out to others would be a good idea, but Keith desperately wanted to keep to himself. He had acted rudely to the boy, though, so maybe he should do some damage control? Keith was bad at this, bad at social situations. Having a _fairly attractive_ boy show some interest in you wasn’t something Keith was used to. 

 

     He ultimately decided it wouldn’t hurt anyone if he told Lance his name.

 

     Keith walked over to Lance, who was sipping an iced coffee while involuntarily scrolling through his phone. Keith dropped his bag next to his chair, earning a quick glance from the other boy, before Lance's eyes flickered back over to his phone. Keith sat down. He plucked the left earbud out of his ear, and half-heartedly turned to face Lance.

 

     “I’m Keith.” He was unable to keep his voice from cracking slightly. Lance’s face grew from confusion to smugness as a smirk crept across his face, and he looked over towards Keith. “ _Not interested,_ ” Lance said teasingly before turning back to his iced coffee.

 

     Keith felt his face grow red, and he didn’t talk to Lance after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this ooc hdksjdhghsj


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is tired, keith is amused.

     Math class seemed to go on forever, and Lance didn’t even understand what was happening.

 

     He skipped his morning coffee, which proved to be a major mistake, as he could barely concentrate on anything at all, let alone math. 

 

     Lance quickly copied down the practice questions that Iverson had written on the board, then _attempted_ to get down to work. His pencil hovered above the space beside the first question for about a minute before Lance slammed it onto the desk in frustration. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed under his breath. His remark was met with a snort.

 

     His head snapped over to his right. “Something funny, _Keith_?” Lance spoke in a hushed, _clearly frustrated_ tone, and Keith failed to suppress his smile. “Nothing," Keith replied, his gaze never parting from his paper. Lance pursed his lips.

 

     He noticed that he liked Keith’s smile, but it could just be the lack of caffeine that was causing Lance to think like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i don't hate this so far tbh


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is smart, keith is smart (in a different way).

     School had started a little over a week ago.

 

     Keith found himself wanting to talk to Lance, which was surprising, considering Keith never wanted to talk to anyone. Maybe it was because Lance had actually reached out to Keith, and it kind of stuck with him since Keith didn’t experience much of that. Lance seemed pretty approachable, so Keith didn’t understand why he couldn’t just strike up a conversation. He could _definitely_ do it.

 

     The only issue was whenever Keith wanted to start a conversation, he could never find a convenient topic to help him out.

 

     He could ask Lance about his other classes, but that was out of place. He could ask Lance about his coffee, but that was stupid. 

 

     Through extensive research, Keith ultimately decided that the best way to get Lance’s attention without seeming creepy was to ask him a question that related to their current situation, and that happened to be math class.

 

     Keith looked over at Lance, peeking onto his page to see how far he had gotten into the assigned questions. Lance was at question five, whereas Keith had already made it to seven. No harm, Keith could just erase his old answer.

 

     After scratching out his work on question four, he turned to Lance, and in a voice slightly louder than a whisper, asked him the fateful question.

 

     “Do you know the answer to question four, I’m a little stuck.”

 

     Lance eyed Keith suspiciously. His gaze slowly shifted to Keith’s paper, then back to Keith. He wore a goofy grin, and Keith furrowed his brows.

 

     “ _Are you trying to Cady Heron me_?”

 

     Keith was confused. He leaned away from Lance ever so slightly, and Lance rested his head against his hand, propped up on the desk. “What’s a Cady Heron?”

 

     Lance’s face fell, and Keith wondered if he had done something wrong.

 

     “Oh, Keith, _please_ tell me you’ve watched the iconic _Mean Girls_ ,” Lance’s expression became far softer than it was seconds ago. Keith slowly shook is head, and Lance lowered his own in response.

 

     “That is _so_ _not_ fetch,” Lance mumbled. Keith felt his shoulders tense. “Sorry,” Keith said quietly, earning a giggle from Lance. “No, no, it’s cool. We’ll just have to watch it someday,” Lance gave Keith a knowing look while he said the last part. How on _earth_ could he say something like that so nonchalantly? Keith hoped his face wasn’t red.

 

     “Anyways, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re _literally_ the first kid finished every time we do these exercises. Question four _my ass_ , I’ll bet you had that one done minutes ago,” Lance said teasingly. Keith knew his face was red now, if not before.

 

     “Now, how about you help me with question six?”

 

     Keith nodded, almost too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boo, you whore ;(


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is worried, keith is fine.

     Keith wasn’t at school today.

 

     Lance wasn’t sure why he noticed, or why the seat next to him felt so particularly empty, or why he _cared_.

 

     What if Keith was sick? What if Keith was hurt?

 

     Lance didn’t get any work done that class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update before bed owo  
> no seriously it's really short  
> i just need these short chapters to symbolize,, ok ??  
> don't @ me


	7. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance hopes keith is ok, keith is just sick.

     Keith wasn’t at school again.

 

     Lance hoped everything was alright a home.

 

     Hopefully it was just the minor flu going around, and nothing too horrible.

 

     Maybe it’d be smart of them to exchange numbers? 

 

     You know, for school purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter coming, just minutes away!


	8. viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is 'confident', keith is (still) sick.

     Keith hated being sick, so the last thing he wanted to do was go to school. However, Keith had already taken two days off of school, and it was only his second week back. 

 

     He figured he should go to keep up with the work, right? 

 

     That was a lie. Keith could catch up in math just fine, he just wanted to see Lance. _Hold on,_ no. Keith barely spoke to Lance, why would it be any different today? 

 

     Maybe going to school was a bad idea, but Keith was already in too deep once he stepped into the classroom.

 

     Class began, and Keith’s teacher droned on about some stupid equation. Keith felt weird and obnoxious whenever he blew his nose. The silence between Lance and himself was awkward, but maybe it was just Keith. 

 

     Keith was itching for class to end, however his despair was halted when Lance gently tapped him on the shoulder to gain Keith’s attention.

 

     “Are you sick?” Keith nodded, confused as to why Lance would ask such a stupid question. It was quite clear to _anyone_ that Keith was rather ill.

 

     “So that’s where you’ve been,” Lance whispered under his breath. Keith wasn’t positive that he was meant to hear that comment, so he ignored it.

 

     “Anyway, we didn’t learn any new material, but while you were away it kind of made me thi—” Lance said, continuing on with his sentence. Keith didn’t really listen. Instead, he marvelled at how the boy could swing in and out of conversation so easily. Lance was a wonder.

 

     “— uld exchange numbers?” Lance looked almost sheepish, but held his confident façade well. Keith thought he had heard wrong.

 

     “Sorry, what?” Keith questioned.

 

     “Oh, I suggested we exchange numbers, in case one of us is absent again. I thought it’d be easier to send the notes to each other tat way, yeah? I mean, it’s cool if you’re not down with it or whatever,” Lance’s eyes adverted from Keith’s, but Keith reached for his red pen almost impulsively.

 

     Lance’s hand was warm when Keith held it, and the red ink stood out in a nice was against his tan skin. Keith scrawled out his number onto the back of Lance’s hand, giving him a half-hearted smile as the bell rang. Keith grabbed his things and left.

 

     Keith was glad he went to school, even if he felt like shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha i need sleep  
> but that s8 trailer tho  
> will klance be canon king ? :')


	9. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is generous, keith is mourning (only for a little bit).

     “Shit.”

 

     Keith’s pen broke. His favourite black pen.

 

     “Uh, it’s just a pen dude,” Lance said almost too nonchalantly for Keith’s taste.

 

     Keith loved that pen. It wrote so smoothly, it was like butter on paper, and now it was gone. Broken. “I don’t have any other pens,” Keith’s sadness lingered in his voice, and apparently Lance noticed.

 

     “Here, just use this,” Lance tossed Keith a blue pen that looked similar to the one he was using at the moment. The ink was rich blue, lighter than a typical blue pen. It kind of reminded Keith of Lance’s eyes, the way the ink shone on the paper before fully drying. “Keep it, I’ve got more,” Lance said with that gorgeous smile of his. Was Keith just now realizing that Lance’s smile was stunning?

 

     Keith didn’t really care about his black pen anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired and dedicated to the pen i lost today ;(


	10. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is just trying to make conversation, keith is bad at words.

     Homework was stupid.

 

     Homework was stupid, school was stupid, Lance was stupid, math was stupid, coffee was stupid, _everything_ was stupid. 

 

     Pidge was especially stupid for not helping Lance with his homework. Sure, ‘ _I have homework too’_ was a valid excuse, but _still_.

 

     Then, Lance got an idea.

 

     Ask Keith! Of course Keith would know the answer. He was smart, probably not doing anything, and Lance had entered his number in his phone when he got it last week, but never had the opportunity to use it. 

 

     Well, not up until now.

 

     Lance whipped up a quick text, and sent it off to Keith. It wasn’t long before Keith sent back the answer, as well as a short paragraph explaining to Lance what it was that he had been doing wrong. Lance replied, thanking Keith for his help, and hit send. Lance decided to follow up the text with a ‘ _wyd? :)_ ’, and resumed his math work.

 

     It didn’t hit Lance until after he had finished his homework that Keith never replied, and when he checked, Lance wasn’t too thrilled with being left on _read_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowowowowowowowow i wanna update a lot tonight tbh  
> lets see how that goes


	11. xi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is realizing things, keith is a big idiot.

     Lance wasn’t sure how to feel about Keith.

 

_Yes_ , they had just met recently, and _yes_ , Lance was probably reading way too much into this, but Keith was the one with the audacity to leave him on read. If Lance was flirting, that’d be different. He’d get the message hat Keith wasn’t interested, and they’d move on (but that didn’t matter because _why would Lance flirt with Keith_?). 

 

     Lance sat in his math class, sipping on his coffee. It was hot now, since fall finally decided to show up.

 

     Keith walked in holding a coffee cup that looked similar to Lance’s, aside from the coffee shop logo printed on the cup. 

 

     When Keith took his seat, Lance didn’t greet him. Instead, he just stared at Keith with angry eyes, silently drinking his coffee. It didn’t take long for Keith to notice Lance’s glare, and raise a questioning eyebrow in response. Lance didn’t waver, his gaze almost narrowing. Keith sighed and looked away, Lance finally doing the same.

 

     Minutes passed, other kids made their way into class, and the two boys still sat in silence. That is, until Keith cleared his throat.

 

     “I don’t know if you’re not in the mood to talk or anything, I get it, but why does _wyd_ mean?” 

 

     Keith looked like a small puppy, his eyes riddled with confusion, yet Lance knew his question was completely legitimate. Maybe the giveaway was the fact that Keith pronounced wyd as a whole word, rather than saying each letter individually. 

 

     For some reason, Lance was grinning like an idiot.

 

     “ _What you doing_ , idiot. It’s an acronym,” Lance instinctively leaned closer to Keith. It felt better being closer to him.

 

     Keith’s face flushed red, and he mumbled out a ‘sorry’. Lance snorted rather unattractively, and Keith laughed as well.

 

     Lance was in for a ride, because _boy_ was he falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> development!! in one chapter!!


	12. xii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is stressing, keith is a big softie.

     Today the class was getting their first test back. 

 

     Keith was really nervous, but clearly not as nervous as Lance.

 

     “You good?” It was a slow morning for both boys, so that was the first they’ve spoken to each other since they both arrived in class. 

 

     “No,” Lance replied bluntly. “Oh,” Keith offered back. A beat of silence, then Lance carried forth the conversation. It was how most of their conversations happened nowadays, as Keith was very obviously bad with words.

 

     “I mean, I’ve been struggling a bit more than usual in this unit, and you and Pidge have been really helpful, but I’m still scared,” Lance said with a dejected look on his face that was unfamiliar to Keith.

 

     Keith knew Pidge. He had physics with Pidge. If Lance had Pidge helping him, Keith wasn’t sure wy he was so nervous, that kid was a genius.

 

     “I’m sure you’ll do perfectly fine. Better than me, even,” Keith pulled at the thin ring on his index finger, not knowing where to put his hands.

 

     Lance cracked a smile. “Alright, mullet, surprisingly comforting from you. I like it,” Lance said, his eyes reading ‘thank you’ clearly enough for even Keith to pick up on. His words seemed to lift Lance’s spirit, even a little, and Keith felt content, but where did _mullet_ come from?

 

     Iverson handed out their papers. Lance immediately flipped his over. 

 

     “Eighty-seven percent, not bad.” It was clear that the mark was far higher than Lance had expected, and that he was rather pleased with himself. It made Keith’s heart swell. “What’d you get, Keith?”

 

     Keith looked at his paper. A ninety-eight was written at the top of his page, circled over in red pen. Keith looked up to a cheerful Lance, and back down to his paper. He liked seeing Lance this happy.

 

     “Eighty-five, see? I knew you’d do better than me,” Keith discreetly tucked his paper into his binder, hiding the mark from Lance.

 

     Lance’s shoulders seemed to immediately broaden. “Well, I guess you were right. Just text me if you need any help with the homework tonight, buddy,” Lance teased. Keith couldn’t suppress his smile, and he found that to be a reoccurring theme these days.

 

     “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah wow writing this made me soft  
> uh anyways if you're reading this  
> would you mind commenting your thoughts?   
> I wanna know if the idea is translating as I hoped it would hhh I just want to make sure people enjoy my content :)  
> anyways have a good night!


	13. xiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is hungover, Keith is trying to help (but ends up being a little too forward and wow you just made it awkward).

     Maybe parties weren’t Lance’s _thing_ , considering he had never done too well after the event was over.

 

     Hangovers sucked. They felt kinda like hell, like the alcohol was _squeezing_ it’s way through your bloodstream and causing _pain_ to pulse throughout _every inch_ _of your body_.

 

     Lance skipped his morning coffee, because is stomach was _not_ having it, and he also skipped many parts of his morning regimen. Showing up to school in sweats and a hoodie was not very Lance. Quite honestly, Lance looked like shit, and Keith seemed to notice.

 

     Note to self, never party on a Sunday night _ever_ again.

 

     “Lance?” Keith’s warm voice broke Lance’s trance, his head whipping over to where their gazes met. 

 

     Normally, staring right into Keith’s purple eyes would throw lance for a loop, making his heart do some crazy weird thing that he hadn’t felt before, his words fleeing from his mouth on the spot. Not today, though. Lance stared at Keith _completely_ unfazed.

 

     “Hm?” Lance hummed weakly in response. “Are you alright? You don’t seem like yourself,” Lance wasn’t sure if Keith didn’t want to hide his concern, or he was just really bad at it. “Aw, you care about me, Keithy?” Lance teased halfheartedly, batting his eyelashes slowly for effect. 

 

     “No, no, shut up,” Keith immediately crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Keith wasn’t looking at Lance anymore, and Lance didn’t like how empty it felt. “Sorry, sorry,” Lance leaned over onto the desk, his arms serving as a pillow for his head. 

 

     “I’m just _really_ fucking hungover,” Lance admitted a little more shamelessly than he should’ve. “Hungover on a Monday?” Keith was looking at Lance through the corner of his eye, his lips twisting upwards at the corners. “Yeah, shut up, I shouldn’t have gone without Hunk or Pidge, or _anyone_ for that matter. They were busy and I was bored, so I guess I got a _little_ out of hand,” Lance felt his insides churn. “Or very out of hand.”

 

     Keith looked down at his arms, still keeping them crossed. “Next time, text me. I’ll go with you, make sure you hold up.” Keith’s tone was slightly hushed, but definitely quiet compared to before.

 

     It took a minute before Lance acknowledged that he was staring at a blushing Keith. It wasn’t just a red tint to his cheeks, it was a _blush_. That, in turn, made Lance blush as well.

 

     “Yeah, uh, thanks.” 

 

     The two didn’t talk much afterwards. Keith was too embarrassed, Lance was feeling to sick to even attempt flirting. Lance was honestly content with the lack of chatter, though, because Keith’s presence was enough.

 

     Also, he saw Keith blush. Holy _shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siri set a reminder to pay attention to this fic please n thank you


	14. xiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is virtually not there, keith is falling rather quickly.

     Lance fell asleep at the beginning of class.

 

     Keith didn’t want to wake him up, he looked content sleeping there on his desk.

 

     His face was pretty.

 

     No, that’s wrong. Lance is a friend.

 

     Lance woke up a few minutes before the bell.

 

     Keith may be good at math, but he was _definitely_ stupid with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you just love writers block like isn't that just really great


	15. xv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is generous, keith is realizing that.

     Keith got a text from Lance this morning, asking for his coffee order. An absurd question, but Keith gave him a concise answer.

 

    _Black._

 

     Lance replied rather quickly, but very clearly disgusted at Keith’s preference. He paid the other boy no mind, shutting off his phone and heading out to his car.

 

     Once Keith arrived at school, he headed straight for math class, and the first thing he noticed upon arrival was Lance sitting at the back of class with two drinks on their shared desk.

 

     Keith headed over, curiosity piqued, but it didn’t take long for everything to click into place. “Oh,” Keith hummed. A lump formed in his throat.

 

     “Morning Keith, I got you a disgusting black coffee,” Lance mocked, proudly pushing one of the two beverages in Keith’s direction.

 

     “You shouldn’t have, Lance,” Keith gingerly took the cup.

 

     “No worries, buddy. I had a Starbucks gift card.” Lance gave Keith a warm smile, one that would make you question of it was Lance or the sun you were sitting in front of. “I owe you, don’t let me forget,” Keith said shortly and firmly, Lance shrugging.

 

     Keith plopped down in his chair, dropping his bag beside the desk. He took a sip of the drink, and for some reason, it didn’t taste as bitter as usual today. A familiar buzz rung throughout his body. Keith was just thankful he hadn’t had his morning cup already, or else he’d be a little too awake.

 

     “What’d you get?” Keith nodded towards Lance’s drink, Lance replying after another small sip of whatever he was having.

 

     “Pumpkin Spice Latte,” Lance replied _far_ too casually.

 

     “Alright, we need to have a _serious_ chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pumpkin spice is gross sorry sweetie :(


	16. xvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is planning, keith is gone (but only metaphorically).

     “Keith, what chip flavour is better? Salt and vinegar, or sour cream and onion?”

 

     “Salt and vinegar,” Keith replied. His gaze was trained on his work, but he _did_ flinch a little when Lance started talking.

 

     “Cool,” Lance nodded, typing something onto his phone quickly. This piqued Keith’s interest.

 

     “What?” Keith looked and Lance, then to Lance’s phone, then back to Lance.

 

     “Just wondering what the popular opinion is,” Lance began. “I’m having a Halloween party, so it’s important for me to know what my guests want.”

 

     Keith’s breath hitched.

 

     “ _Guests_?”

 

     Lance looked unfazed, then realization spread across his face like a wildfire. “Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot to ask you,” Lance rambled on.

 

     “Are you even a party guy? I get it if you don’t wanna go,” Lance looked at Keith with a soft gaze.

 

     Keith _hated_ parties.

 

     “I can, uh, probably make time,” Keith spoke before he knew what he was saying.

 

     He could just make up some excuse to not go, it was fine.

 

     Lance’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he flashed Keith that _stupid_ gorgeous smile.

 

     On second thought, maybe Keith could give this party a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update?  
> sorry kids i've been swamped lately but enjoy this (barely) quality content ehe


	17. xvii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is excited, keith is another year older.

     Lance and Keith didn’t Skype a lot.

 

     They didn’t Skype ever, actually.

 

     Keith added Lance on Skype one day, and called him immediately. He then hung up immediately, after a _very_ shirtless Lance appeared on the computer screen.

 

     Of course, it was the wifi’s fault, not Keith gay-panicking.

 

     Today, they were assigned a shit ton of homework. Compared to their normal amounts, anyways. Lance looked rather overwhelmed, and Keith would offer his help, but Keith was pretty overwhelmed too.

 

     “Keith, shit, I don’t know what I’m doing!” Lance’s eyes were the size of saucers, and Keith thought he looked pretty cute.

 

     “It’s fine, it’s only Tuesday, and all of this is due Friday. He’s being generous,” Keith pointed out. Lance seemed to be processing what Keith was saying, then nodded slowly. “Alright,” Lance looked at Keith with a smile. A stupid, gorgeous smile on his stupid, gorgeous face.

 

     “How about we Skype tonight?”

 

     Keith was surprised, and he was pretty sure it read clearly on his face, because Lance immediately tried to recover. “Like, to work on the homework and stuff, you know? Two buds, doing math?” Keith’s lips formed a little “ _o_ ” shape, and Lance’s small smile turned into an _equally-as-gorgeous_ grin. 

 

     “Yeah, I’d like—“

 

     Keith stopped himself before he made any further commitment, because it was his birthday today. Normally, Skyping wouldn’t be a problem, but Keith’s brother, Shiro, and his boyfriend, Adam, were taking Keith out for dinner tonight. As much as Keith hated celebrating his birthday, and just his birthday _in general_ , he knew that Shiro was looking forward to going out.

 

     The least Keith could do was go with Shiro and Adam, which meant consequently ditching Lance.

 

     “Actually, I can’t tonight, sorry,” Keith adverted his gaze as he spoke. “No, it’s cool,” Lance said. Keith looked up to see an upset looking Lance. 

 

     Wait, _upset?_

 

     “We could do it tomorrow night?” Keith proposed, speaking before he had time to think. “Oh, yeah! Good idea,” Lance replied rather quickly.

 

     Keith felt that the conversation was about to die, but Lance picked it back up without missing a beat. “Where are you going tonight?”

 

     Now, this was the hardest choice Keith had to make all week. Maybe not all week, but the point was Keith hated celebrating his birthday. It was hardly significant to him, he hated parties, and he especially hated attention. Keith didn’t mind telling people when his birthday was, but he didn’t make it very public. 

 

     Lance seemed dramatic, to say the least. Dramatic, like he might show up with a parade, or make an announcement so everyone knew it was your birthday. Keith did not want that at all. So, the choice was his to make. Tell Lance, or never tell Lance and risk a lecture later on?

 

     The choice was pretty obvious. ~~Keith was _fucking_ _whipped_~~.

 

     “I’m going out with my brother and his boyfriend for my birthday dinner tonight,” Keith said. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t regret saying it immediately afterwards. The regret came in when Lance squawked like a bird, his face contorting in shock.

 

     “It’s your birthday?” Lance’s comment earned some stares from quiet classmates, and Keith flushed in embarrassment. “Why don’t you say it louder for anyone who missed it?” Keith hissed. Lance looked around quickly, before leaning in closer and bringing his tone to a whisper. “It’s your _birthday_? Why didn’t you say something?” Keith shrugged.

 

     “It’s not a big deal,” Keith replied nonchalantly.

 

     Lance rolled his eyes, and gave Keith a smirk. “I hate your anti-social ass,” Lance teased. Keith couldn’t hold back a smirk to match Lance’s own.

 

     “I’m bringing you a present tomorrow, and you’re gonna keep it.”

 

     “No I’m not.”

 

     “I will shove it down your throat if that’s what it takes.”

 

     “I don’t care for presents, or my birthday in general, Lance. It’s not a big deal.”

 

     “Well, I’m bringing you a present anyways, so looks like your out of luck, _Mullet_.”

 

     Keith’s heart fluttered. Was Lance really bringing that nickname back?

 

     Whatever. All Keith knew was that he had never looked forward to a gift from someone until now, and he _kind of_ hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer than usual because I felt bad for not updating for so long, and its my boy's bday uwu  
> follow up chapter coming shortly, don't expect much sweeties


	18. xviii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is stupid gorgeous, keith is stupid perfect.

     Keith arrived in math class the morning after his birthday, and there were four other students in the classroom. Lance was sitting in the corner, a card in hand, and a small box on the table.

 

     Keith’s face had never felt hotter.

 

     When Keith finally sat down, Lance pushed the card and box towards Keith.

 

     It was silent, but Keith slipped the card into his bag and opened the box. A small, red velvet cupcake sat alone in the middle. 

 

     “Hunk helped me bake it. Happy birthday man,” Lance said. “Thank you,” Keith smiled at Lance. Lance smiled back with his stupid, gorgeous smile the make Keith melt a little more than he was willing to admit. 

 

     Keith wasn't sure if his heart could take opening that card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer died before i could save this so here is a rushed rewrite of the original chapter :))  
> again, hbd keef <3  
> also maybe we'll get some lance pov soon but honestly who knows that that boy is thinking smh


	19. xix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is a party planner, keith kicked a puppy (except the puppy was lance and there was no actual kicking involved).

     “Hey Keith, salt and vinegar, or original?”

 

     Keith looked to Lance, brows furrowed. “Weird question, but salt and vinegar,” Keith said.

 

     Lance nodded, tapping the blunt end of his eraser against his math work. His gaze drifted towards Keith slowly, and he cracked a small smile when he noticed the way Keith had been looking at him.

 

     “What’s that face for?”

 

     Keith shrugged. “Just wondering why my preference of chip flavour is important,” Keith replied.

 

     Lance gasped, faking a shocked expression. Keith smiled, despite how _genuinely_ confused he was.

 

     “My Halloween party? Tomorrow night?” Keith then realized why his preference of chip flavour was important.

 

     “Oh, you’re asking for tomorrow.”

 

     “Yeah, I was gonna buy both anyways, but now I know to grab extra salt and vinegar for you,” Lance’s smile got brighter, because _of course it did_ , and Keith felt his heart do some kind of flip. “You are coming, right?”

 

     “Well, I’m not really a party person,” Keith began, hoping it’d give him an excuse to stay at home. Lance looked like he had just witnessed Keith kick a puppy, which made Keith _feel_ like he had just kicked a puppy, and for some reason Keith didn’t want to just stay at home anymore.

 

     Keith sighed, cracking a small smile.

 

     “But I can make an exception for yours, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k i c k


	20. xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is comfort, keith is socially awkward.

     The classroom was nearly silent, which made it the perfect time for Lance to speak. 

 

     In a whisper, of course.

 

     “You excited for tonight?” When Keith responded with a hum and a confused look, Lance immediately felt his heart rate quicken.

 

     “I mean, if you can’t make it don’t worry, I totally understand!” Lance felt that he pulled off a cool façade pretty well right there, but all of his chill disappeared when Keith let out a small laugh.

 

     “You didn’t even let me reply, stupid,” Keith said, and Lance wasn’t even sure if he had tried to suppress his grin.

 

     “Yeah, I’m excited. But if you leave me alone the whole time, I’m not staying.” Keith pursed his lips after the last part. Lance shook his head.

 

     “Not many people will be there, and I promise I’ll always be nearby. You know Pidge anyway,” Lance said as he shrugged. 

 

     “I guess,” Keith muttered, turning his body completely forward, focusing on his math.

 

     A moment passed, and Lance finally replied.

 

     “I won’t leave your side, Mullet. I don’t think I’d want to, drunk Keith sounds like a _time_ ,” Lance spoke.

 

     Keith smiled to himself, and Lance noticed. Consequently, Lance smiled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short short chapter because i am very very tired gn zzzzzzzzz


	21. xxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is forgetful, keith is thankful.

     Lance discovered something about Keith last night.

 

     He found out that he really did have a crush on Keith, which he was only _somewhat_ freaking out about.

 

     Somewhat, because Lance was also focused on remembering what he and Keith had been talking about last night.

 

     Alcohol had, of course, made it’s way into the party, so like every twelfth grader alive, Lance had decided to drink a _bit_. As he had promised, he was with Keith nearly the entire time, so they were bound to have some interesting conversations. 

 

     Lance discovered that Keith had gone through a _hippo_ phase during his preschool years, and that he refused t et anything but ramen noodles for about a week in the third grade for reasons that Lance’s splitting headache was preventing him from remembering at the moment.

 

     He was sure that he had admitted some pretty embarrassing stuff as well, but he didn’t really know what, and that was causing him to have a bit of a crisis.

 

     Lance felt obliged to ask Keith about exactly what happened, because last night was really hazy.

 

     Surprisingly, Keith had beat Lance to math today, and he looked almost as exhausted as Lance did.

 

     Keith was wearing all black, from his boots to his beanie that was making his usually fluffy bangs press flat against his face ~~and it looked hilarious~~.

 

     Lance plopped down beside him, immediately resting his head on the desk in front of them.

 

     “What the fuck happened last night?”

 

     “You don’t remember? You told me you only had one beer.”

 

     “I lied.”

 

     Keith sighed. He sounded like a disappointed mom. “It’s kinda fuzzy to me too, but I only really spoke to you and Pidge. I know we had some weird conversations,” Keith spoke. When Lance looked over at him, his cheeks were pink. Maybe it was just the lighting.

 

     “By the way, you can forget about, uh, what I said last night.”

 

     “What? About your hippo obsession?” Lance snickered.

 

     “No, _ugh_ , that other thing.” Keith refused to make eye contact with Lance.

 

     “Oh, that ramen thing, right? No? Didn't you mention something about a cucumber?" 

 

     “Is that all you remember?” Keith sounded hesitant, but he was finally looking at Lance.

 

     Lance nodded slowly. “Yeah, why? Did you say something important?”

 

     Keith shook his head quickly. “No way, _drunk Keith_ said something stupid, and it’s irrelevant.”

 

     Lance sighed. He was too tired for witty comments. “You win this round, Mullet, but you _will_ tell me again one day.”

 

     Keith sighed, cheeks still pink.

 

     Of course, only Lance McClain could forget that Keith, his crush, came out to him last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehe will lance ever find out ?  
> also omg this is long it was supposed to go up last night but i was too tired dskfjkwd  
> anyways enjoy, any and all feedback is appreciated :)


	22. xxii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is late, keith is content.

     Class felt empty without Lance.

 

     The whole school felt empty without Lance, so when Lance walked into math twenty minutes late, Keith was relieved.

 

     Lance sat down beside Keith, as per usual.

 

     “Miss me?” Lance spoke teasingly. Keith assumed that it was because of his rather _large_ smile.

 

     Of course he did.

 

     “ _Shut up_.”

 

     They laughed, ~~and Keith’s heart melted~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehhehhehehehehhehehehhhhehhhhhhheh


	23. xxiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is bi, keith is gay.

     Keith thought about Lance’s halloween party a lot.

 

     Yes, it happened a week ago, and yes, it was November now, but _still_.

 

     What if Lance had heard Keith mention that he was gay, but chose to ignore it as to protect their budding friendship? What if Lance hated Keith now?

 

     What if Lance was ignoring Keith’s comment because he liked Keith, and knowing that Keith was actually gay would just complicate things?

 

     No way. Keith was just stupid.

 

     Keith’s mind was so consumed with thoughts about the party, and him being gay, and Lance, that he didn’t even notice when Mr. McClain himself took his seat beside him in math.

 

     He was so distracted, that when Lance greeted him with a “hey,” Keith replied with “gay.”

 

     Because _of-fucking-course_ he did.

 

     Lance raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “What? Did you just say _gay_?” Keith felt is face heat up.

 

     “I said _hey_.”

 

     “I’m _pretty_ sure you said gay.”

 

     “So what if I did?”

 

     Lance paused for a moment. “Then I guess that’s that.”

 

     There was comfortable silence between the two for five minutes, until something _finally_ clicked in Lance’s brain.

 

     “Keith, are you gay? Just curious, don't feel pressured to answer or anything.”

 

     Keith choked on air. Lance waited for an answer. Keith took a minute. It wouldn’t be horrible if he just came out to Lance now. They were friends.

 

     “Yeah,” Keith nodded sheepishly. He could feel his face threatening to burn off.

 

     “Cool, cool,” Lance said. Lance smiled, and Keith saw, causing him to squint in confusion through all of his embarrassment.

 

     Keith was kind of glad he came out. It barely meant anything anyway, because Lance was straight. It made no difference if Lance knew his sexuality, because their relationship would be friends, always.

 

     “I’m bi.”

 

_Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djvbskfnkm;';;;d i had a coffee and it was a mistake,,,,,,, now i won't sleep bc i'm hyper hjdks  
> anyways I'm sorry if this chapter makes no sense but look !!!!!! our boys are making progress awwwwwwwwwwhh  
> i'm excited because this fic is really coming along and i'm over 2,000 words into my dgrp/vld fic already which is the biggest commitment i've ever made whew  
> anyways have a lovely day/night/time if you're reading this i love you xoxoxoxoxoox


	24. xxiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is ready for christmas, keith is not.

     Lance made it to class before Keith did today.

 

     His sweater hood was up over his head, which was unusual for him.

 

     Keith sat down next to Lance, expecting a reaction of some sort, but nothing.

 

     There was a small, indistinguishable noise coming form beneath Lance’s hood.

 

     Keith tried to sit silently, but he was growing curious. He tapped Lance on the shoulder, and Lance pulled his hood down in surprise. It revealed a pair of earbuds in his ears, and Lance simply smiled at Keith as a greeting.

 

     Now Keith knew where the noise was coming from, but what the fuck was Lance blasting so loudly on an early November morning such as this?

 

     Keith cocked a brow at Lance, and Lance removed an earbud. “Yeah?”

 

     “What are you listening to?”

 

     Lance smiled, holding out his phone to Keith.

 

     Keith clicked the home button, his screen lighting up to reveal he album cover of _Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas Is You._

 

     “Oh no,” Keith breathed out.

 

     Lance’s smile grew devilish as he put his earbud back in it’s original place.

 

     “Oh _yes_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christmas is great but it's ... november guys cmon  
> anyway my coMputers gonna die gotta go fasttstd


	25. xxv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is blushing, keith is teasing.

     “Keith, Pidge wanted me to ask you if your brother knows Matt,” Lance said abruptly..

 

     “Uh, Matt Holt?” Keith clarified. Lance nodded. “Yeah, Shiro has known Matt for a few years. Matt comes over to our place sometimes. Why though?”

 

     Lance shrugged. “Matt is her brother, so that makes sense, but I don’t know why she wouldn’t just ask Matt about you,” he replied.

 

     “Well, _yeah_ , I know Matt, but I _don’t_ know Pidge, so how would she know me?”

 

     Lance wouldn’t look at Keith.

 

     “Do you talk about me to your friends, Lance?” Keith teased. His smile went unsuppressed, as it often did these days.

 

     “Shut up, _mullet_.”

 

     Then Keith looked up and was met with a _very_ red Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im having a gay crisis how's your day going :)  
> yeah this is short but im not doing too hot rn so :( this is what y'all are getting i hope it will suffice


	26. xxvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is bad at asking people on indirect dates, keith doesn't notice.

     Lance had spent hours googling how to ask your crush on a date, but make is seem like your hanging out as friends.

 

     He finally realized that he could just ask Keith out as friends, because a date as friends isn’t a date in the first place.

 

     “Keith, you still haven’t watched Mean Girls, have you?” Lance asked.

 

     Keith gave Lance a look, and Lance wasn’t sure what it meant. “No, right after you made one reference two months ago I rushed home to watch the movie,” Keith quipped.

 

     “Of course I haven’t.” Lance rolled his eyes.

 

     “Come to my house this weekend. I’ll text you the address. We’re watching Mean Girls, you can’t get out of it,” Lance looked smug. Keith turned a bit red.

 

     “I’m not opposed, but only if we can watch something I pick afterwards,” Keith proposed.

 

     Lance pondered, then decided it was _way_ worth it. 

 

     “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best work but i had this idea and hhhhh i didn't wanna complicate it by adding shit like "keith was wondering if this was a date uwu" so this is up for interpretation boys :)  
> thanks to those of you who leave nice comments all the time it makes my heart happy hehe <3


	27. xxvii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is a ladies man, keith is not thriving.

     “Do you know a Nyma?”

 

     Keith looked at Lance, confused.

 

     “ _No_ , why?”

 

     “She asked me on a date and I’m not sure what to say,” Lance said with a sigh.

 

     Keith’s heart fell to his stomach.

 

     “Well, do you _like_ her?” Keith asked cautiously.

 

     Lance shrugged. “I don’t know, she’s nice. I kinda have my eyes on someone else, but…” Lance trailed off.

 

     “But..?” Keith asked.

 

     “I don’t think they feel the same way,” Lance finished.

 

     Great. Lance liked someone else.

 

     “Well, maybe going out with Nyma would get your mind off of them?” Keith suggested after a moment of silence.

 

     Lance paused, then nodded.

 

     “Yeah, I think I’ll give her a shot. Thanks,” Lance said with a half-hearted smile before pulling out his phone.

 

     To text Nyma, Keith guessed.

 

     Even better. Lance liked someone else, and was now going on a date with a completely different girl.

 

     Keith was really good in the whole _love_ department, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad boy hours :(  
> no but fr i'm trying not to make this angsty often so dwdw  
> anyway (casual plug) i just finished my first actual chapter of my danganronpa/voltron crossover fic, so check it out on my profile :)  
> thanks for reading this chapter of "hey baby, what's your sine?"  
> ily <3


	28. xxviii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is cold, keith is not.

     Lance walked into class wearing a scarf and a winter coat, while Keith showed up in a hoodie.

 

     “Are you insane?” Lance blurted out as soon as Keith entered the room, earning a stare from one of the other students waiting for class to start.

 

     Keith plopped his bag down beside the desk and sat down. “Are _you_ insane?” 

 

     “It’s actually freezing outside,” Lance complained, tucking his hands into his jacket sleeves to keep them warm.

 

     “It’s not even that bad,” Keith shrugged.

 

     “Then why are your lips purple?” Lance countered. “Huh?” Keith brought a hand up to his mouth.

 

     “They’re purple, you’re cold,” Lance stated. Keith sighed. “I don’t _feel_ cold.”

 

     Lance rolled his eyes. “You’re going to die, I’m not joking,” Lance teased. Keith laughed lightly.

 

     “Alright, that’s fine,” Keith joked. Lance punched him in the shoulder.

 

     “Shut up, you _can’t_ die,” Lance said sincerely. Keith blushed, and Lance did too.

 

     They both blamed it on the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brrrrr  
> im feeling really inspired lets see if i can drop on or two more short cute chapters tonight


	29. xxix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is gutsy, keith is bad at hangman.

     Iverson was in a pissy mood today, and Lance was _not_ having it.

 

     He made t quite clear that if anyone spoke at all, he would lose his shit.

 

     That meant no talking to Keith.

 

     The boys sat beside each other, not talking in math class for what was probably the first time since this year began, silently working on their assigned work.

 

     Lance got an idea.

 

     He pushed some of his papers aside to make room, then drew out a hangman setup, leaving five blanks. He tapped Keith with the dull end of his pencil and pointed to his game, before turning back to his work to make it look like he was busy.

 

     Keith scrawled out an _E_.

 

     Lance wrote it in the second slot.

 

 _A_.

 

     Lance drew a head.

 

_I._

 

     Lance added the _I_ to the fourth spot.

 

     Keith looked at the puzzle for a moment.

 

__ E _ I _._

 

     Keith wrote an _S_.

 

     Lance write the _S_ in the final spot.

 

     Keith rolled his eyes and filled out the puzzle.

 

_P E N I S._

 

     Lance snickered and gave him a thumbs up.

 

     The two boys continued on with their game, some phrases that were included being KNIFE, SHART, and MARIO KART.

 

     Lance wrote his final puzzle.

 

__   _ _ _ _   _ _ _._

 

     Keith looked confused.

 

_I._

 

     Lance added the _I_ to where it was applicable.

 

_I   _ I _ _   _ _ _._

 

_S._

 

     Lance drew a head.

 

_O._

 

     Lance added the _O_ to the second last spot.

 

_A._

 

     Lance added a body to the head.

 

_U._

 

     Lance added the _U_ to the last spot.

 

_I   _ I _ E   _ O U._

 

     Just as Keith began to write down another letter, the bell rang. The boys packed up their things, erased the pencil scratched they’d left, and started to head off. Then, Keith stopped Lance.

 

     “What’d that last one say?” Keith raised an eyebrow before exiting the class. Lance shrugged. “Guess you’ll never know.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Bye Lance,” he said as he left the room.

 

     Lance looked back at the desk where they’d just been sitting, then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first person who guesses what lance wrote in the last puzzle gets a cookie and my love uwu  
> also why does Keith only guess vowels and the letter S? idk it's midnight leave me alone


	30. xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is oblivious, keith is sad.

     Keith texted Lance a funny picture during math class.

 

     About five minutes after he did, he saw Lance open his phone. He pressed the screen a few times, then smiled half-heartedly to himself at a message.

 

     Keith leaned over a bit to see if it was his picture.

 

     It wasn’t. It was a message from someone else, and when Keith looked at the contact name, he felt his stomach flip.

 

_Nyma._

 

     Keith decided to get off his phone and focus for the rest of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(  
> ok bedtime goodnight  
> ill make it happy again tomorrow i pinkie promise


	31. xxxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is warm, keith is cold.

     Keith not wearing a coat was _really_ getting to him.

 

     His red, trembling hands were a dead giveaway.

 

     Of course, Lance noticed as soon as Keith walked into class, and his face contorted into a worried expression. Only _mildly_ worried, like the _friend_ kind of worry.

 

     “Where are your gloves?” Lance said in a loud whisper as soon as Keith was close enough to hear. Keith shrugged. “At home,” he said as if it were obvious.

 

     “ _Jesus_ ,” Lance mumbled under his breath as he reached to take one of Keith’s hands into his own. They felt like ice against Lance’s slender hands that had been hiding out in his jacket pockets.

 

     “Let go man,” Keith said as his face grew hot. His cheeks were already red from beforehand, so luckily, Lance was oblivious to his blush.

 

     Lance shook his head, wrapping Keith’s hands up in his tightly. “Not until you’re warm,” Lance stated.

 

     Keith knew he wouldn’t be able to argue, so they got comfortable.

 

     Lance noted that having Keith’s hands in his felt right, and Keith noted that he didn’t want Lance to let go.

 

     They only parted when they had to start taking notes.

 

     Both of them missed the other’s touch more than they’d like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im cold hehe


	32. xxxii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is dating someone, keith is not fine.

     Keith hadn’t been very talkative for the past week, and Lance didn’t know why.

 

     He didn’t want to ask if it was anything family-related, because they hadn’t known each other for very long and Keith was _definitely_ not an open person.

 

     Lance had, of course, asked him last week if everything was alright, and Keith replied with a nod. Nothing more.

 

     It made Lance uneasy, _for sure_ , and a little upset? He missed talking to Keith, but he couldn’t dwell on it today. Today was an important day.

 

     Lance had a crush on Keith to get over, and a one-week anniversary to celebrate with Nyma.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead  
> also is it just me or does literally every chapter begin with the word "keith" ?


	33. xxxiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is "happy", keith definitely isn't.

    _What if I told him I liked him? Would things have been different? What if I confessed, and he still chose Nyma? Am I not good enough? Is there a point in me trying?_

 

     All thoughts that ran through Keith’s head each time he saw Lance.

 

     He couldn’t talk to him without his heart racing, and Keith just decided it wasn’t fair to do that to Lance, even if Lance had no idea about how Keith felt. Keith also couldn’t do it to _himself_.

 

     Even though the two boys hadn’t spoken much, if at all recently, it didn’t change much.

 

     Keith still liked Lance, and he hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one to make up for my disappearance  
> i'm tired and i couldn't write anything happy rn oopsie daisies  
> dwdw the angst is temporary   
> yeehaw


	34. the end :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is happy, keith is happy, and im done :)

     One month ago, Lance broke up with Nyma.

 

     One day ago, Keith accidentally confessed his feelings to Lance.

 

     Now, Keith was not looking forward to seeing Lance today.

 

     As Lance walked into class, all Keith could do was avoid eye contact. He didn't want to have to deal with the awkward rejection, the potential lost friendship, the-

 

     "Keith, I like you," Lance said as soon as he took his seat.

 

     Keith let a soft _"what?"_ slip through his lips. "You do?"

 

     Lance smiled warmly, cheeks pink. "Yeah, I do."

 

     Keith's face went red in response.

 

     "So what do you say to coffee after school?"

 

     Keith's heart melted into a puddle.

 

     "Yeah, I'd love that."

 

 

_< 3_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu  
> thanks for sticking around !


End file.
